Fantasy
by lindseyoneal
Summary: Louis and his fantasies. Dirty, dirty boy. He loves the office pony. Read and Review. For SuitsAThon @Tumblr. Enjoy!


Team Louis: Fanfiction

I couldn't help but to think of him. He was charming, golden. The golden boy, Harvey's fucking golden boy. I could feel myself getting antsy, so I calmed down and went to get a drink downstairs. I see Harvey talking to a client, I walk away and think.

I know Mike has feelings for me, I can see it in his eyes. I'm not going crazy. He liked it when I was nice to him. He wanted more of that. I was genuine. I stared him up and down, more than I should. He liked that I could get down to his level, play tennis and get sweaty. Not so stuck up and cool like that Specter asshole. He liked having a friend, I know he liked me.

I go visit him in the cubicle. Make up some paperwork that needs to be done in the filing room. He needs to do it by the end of the week. He looks at me, exhausted.

"Harvey has you working all the time now, huh?" He nods, but gives me a look that says, 'go away, I need to finish the work that killing me.'

"You don't need to impress him so often. You can get by on skipping out just a few tasks." I stand up straight, and he's working back on his computer. I demand his attention again. "Kid, listen." In my head, I'm smirking, thinking: _my pony, the special one out of the herd_

"How about we grab some drinks tonight, 10pm, meet me at Le Viscera, downtown." He shakes his head.

"You know I can't do that, I'm working late tonight." Again, he's back on his computer, that's really rude.

"You're always working late. You work for me, kid, and you're meeting me at Le Viscera tonight."

Suddenly, and swiftly, Harvey appears behind me. I hear a deep and cool voice speaking.

"Get back to work." Mike puts headphones back in his ears.

"He works for me, Litt, if you keep distracting him from what he needs to be working on. You'll have bigger things to worry about than just eating alone tonight. I know you, Louis, don't think you're having you're 15 minutes of cleverness." I avoid contact, but he whispers into my ear a vicious sounding statement.

"You will lose." I walk off furiously, never looking back.

He thinks I give up easy, he thinks I'm some bitch. Oh, he's got another thing coming.

_That night, the anger in me vanishes. I'm in my bedroom, the lights dim. I drank one too many beers and I know my head will be throbbing tomorrow. I might even be going into work tomorrow buzzed, but all I know is touch right now._

_The contour of Mike's body, his smile was vividly seen behind my eyelids. His scoff, the way he shies away sometimes. Other times, he's aggressive. How his words are so relaxed but intense, it's hot. I've never came so many times, I let it all out, I scream. _

_I was frustrated that my fantasy will never become reality and the asshole that's stopping my daydreams. It was all me, why must I stop myself from thinking about what I want. I just want Mike. _

_I've never done anything wrong but try to get him to think of me. I just wanted him to know my name; whether he liked it or not. That was hot, how he was scared, but still talked to me; a beautiful start to a fucked up relationship._

_In my head, Mike's delicious mouth shut me up. His moist lips and his talented tongue were on my cock. His moans and tiny gagging noises made me groan. I came into his imaginary face and smile, rubbing my satisfied cock. I fell asleep thinking that he was by my side, snoring lightly. _

_The next morning my head hurt, not as bad as I thought it would. I thought I had overdosed on Tylenol, but drank lots of water. I was fine, lots of people pissed me off and I avoided both Harvey and my beautiful Mike. I shook my head at the thought of his hair. I need to avoid thinking of him at work. I seriously feel like an infatuated teenage girl when I see the guy. I mean all I want is him, him to be him. Himself. _

_On the other hand, Harvey asshole Specter wants him to be his little apprentice. Slick, smooth, charming, funny, perfect, basically he wants to fuck his own little clone. Even Donna knows that's a bit narcissistic. Harvey walks into my office. I look up at him with the eyes of a demon. Hoping I'd scare him away, he only replies with a look of disgust. _

"_Why are you trying to get him fired, is all I want to know. Do you hate me that much, to hope to fire my own associate?" I sigh, he looks a bit pathetic, but stern. _

"_Aw, are you scared I might succeed in taking his little cherry? That's very cute, but I'm interested in pity. Get out of my office." I was tired of seeing Harvey's face. _

"_Trust me, Louis Litt. If you touch him, you will regret it." I could feel his eyes piercing me, but I continued my work on the computer._

_The next week, Mike came into the office smiling. Louis smirked at how glowing he was. Not too glowing, just his natural, sober, healthy glow. He was filing downstairs, working hard as ever. He was humming. He was in a good mood and I went down into the filing room. We were alone. _

"_Working hard, huh?" I asked flirtatiously. I bit my lip, but his back was turned. _

"_Louis, I'm trying to do this for Harvey." He turned around to look at me, but I strode towards him with only one thing to do. Kiss him. _

_He dropped the paperwork onto the floor and staggered back against the table. He moaned, but never pushed away. He put his strong hands firmly behind my neck. He was taller; I was so comfortable with him. I moaned, finally able to touch him. I ripped his shirt open, his abs were marvelous. Skinny, but he was beautiful. He was like a dream…_

Suddenly, I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. I was hung-over and pissed that the past week was a fuckign wated dream. I still had a mission in my mind to make that fantasy a reality. Not even Harvey fucking Specter will stop me.

End. Copyright. Lindsey O'Neal.


End file.
